Childhood Blues
by Chosaka Izuki
Summary: Kemarin ada kesalahan/?. Publish ulang. Males bikin summary, baca aja ceritanya yah :3 *digetok*


**Vocaloid bukan milik saya  
Tapi fanfict ini milik saya  
Entah ini songfict atau kink/?  
Warning: typo(s),OOC, bahasa aneh, dll.  
Pairing: Megpoid Gumo & Megpoid Gumi (Kagami Gumi)  
**

Gumi POV

**_Dia orang yang aneh..._**

"Jika dari bukit ini, kau melihat langit saat matahari sedang terbenam selama 51 hari, cintamu akan terbalas." Dia berbicara saat mendongak menatap matahari terbenam.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya pada rumor seperti itu?! Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Sudah, ayo pulang!" seruku sambil berbalik berjalan pulang.

* * *

**_Keraguannya yang melihat kegembiraan yang kusembunyikan selagi ia melihat langit itu._**

Dia menenteng sepedanya, berjalan pulang juga. Ah untuk apa dia selalu mengantarku pulang sampai ke rumahku?!

**_Dia selalu menganggapku anak kecil..._**

"Kau pasti sangat ketakutan bukan?" mendengarnya mengatakan itu sungguh sangat menjengkelkan.

"Berhentilah mengatakan itu! Aku sama sekali tidak takut! Kau pulang saja sana! Tidak usah mengantarku! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" seruku kesal.

"Kau ini...," Dia masih tetap berjalan di belakangku sambil menatapku yang berjalan mundur.

"Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" seruku ketus. "Bwee!" aku menjulurkan lidahku. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengantarku sampai ke rumah!"

"Hari sudah gelap, ini berbahaya bagimu." Dia berbicara hal yang menjengkelkan lagi. "Kau tak akan berani pulang sendirian di malam begini." Apa katanya? Toh, aku tenang-tenang saja dan tidak ketakutan!

**_Tapi.. Apakah aku merasa tak takut karna aku bersama dengannya?..._**

"Hey nanti kau jatuh!" sekarang dia sudah berada di sisiku. Tentu saja kalau berjalan mundur akan lebih lambat.

**_Dia suka mempermainkanku sebagai anak kecil..._**

"Uwaaa!" aku tersandung batu dan terjatuh... hap! Dia menangkapku.

Deg...

"Lepaskan idiot!" seruku.

"Baik!" Dia melepaskan tubuhku.

'Bruuk!' aku terjatuh.

"A-aaw!" pantatku sakit -_-

"Jangan mempermainkanku seperti itu!" seruku kesal.

"Haha! Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk lepaskan," Dia tersenyum jahil. "Sudah ayo bangun!" Dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menarik tangannya untuk bangun.

'Bruuk!'

"Aaa! Gumo idiot!" aku berteriak. Dia melepaskan peganganku dan aku kembali terjatuh.

"Hahaha. Sakit ya?" sudah jelas sakit! Untuk apa dia menanyakannya lagi?!

"Huh! Sudah ayo jalan lagi!" ucapku ketus sambil berdiri.

_**Dia seorang tsundere...**_

"Yasudah aku pulang." Dia menaiki sepedanya.

"Tunggu, Gumo!" seruku.

"Apa lagi? Mau berangkat bersama? Iya besok pagi aku ke rumahmu," ucapnya sok tahu. Dasar baka -"

"Bukan itu idiot."

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau selalu menemaniku? Menjemputku? Mengantarku?" tanyaku berurutan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, aku tahu mukanya memerah.

"I-itu ya untuk mengisi waktu luang saja. Jika tidak, juga aku merasa tidak enak saja denganmu!" ucapnya. Mukanya datar kembali. Haha, alasan yang aneh.

"Yasudah. Aku pulang!" Dia mulai menjauh dariku dengan sepedanya.

_**Aku menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya Aku jatuh cinta pada dirinya...**_

* * *

_**Aku pun menjadi sedikit sensitif, rasa keingintahuan itu dan menjadi seseorang yang sering menangis.**_

_**Jadi dengan mengumpulkan keberanian kecil ini yang telah kukumpulkan selama 51 hari ini, tolong biarkanlah perasaanku ini mencapai langit.**_

Hari ini Dia terlihat sedikit muram, dia seperti mengeluhkan sesuatu.

"Terus terang saja! Jika kau tak menginginkannya kita tak harus pulang bersama setiap hari! Urgh!" ucapku kesal.

"Hari sudah menjadi gelap, ini berbahaya bagimu!" ucapnya LAGI, argh sepertinya dia tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan itu setiap hari padaku. "Kau tak akan berani pulang sendirian di malam ini." Kata-katanya masih sama dengan yang kemarin.

_**Apakah benar aku merasa tak takut karna aku bersama denganmu?**_

_**Selagi aku menyembunyikan perasaan cinta ini betapa aku sangat berharap cintaku ini dapat terbalaskan.**_

_**Dia pun mencoba menenangkanku dan hatiku pun berdebar, betapa aku sangat ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku**_

* * *

Saat kita menjadi remaja, kita mulai berpisah

Kau bertambah tinggi, dan tipe gadis yang kau inginkan pun pasti juga sudah berbeda

Ada banyak sekali hal yang mulai berubah, sepertinya menjadi teman masa kecil...  
Tak semudah itu...  
Tak senyaman itu...  
Dan sedikit memalukan bukan?

* * *

"Gu-."

"Wahaha! Kau lucu sekali Miku! Eh jadi kau harus menggeraikan rambutmu ya?..."

Perlahan-lahan suaranya menghilang...

Aku merasa sendirian... kesepian...

* * *

Di lain hari... Aku ingin melihat apa reakshinya jika aku berbicara berduaan dengan laki-laki lain.

"Jadi Len. Kau bertemu dengan seseorang di atap? Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Kagami Rin. Ada yang aneh dengan matanya."

"Hoo! Jadi dia ya yang dikira hantu itu?!"

"Ya begitulah."

Dari jauh Dia memperhatikanku. Ah, mungkin dia sedang merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Atau aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri?

* * *

_**Di hari saat matahari itu terbenam untuk ke 51 kalinya kedua bayangan yang saling berdampingan itu di bukit itu**_

"Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa kali ini? Aku akan membantumu." Saat dia mengatakan itu, aku pun menggenggam tangannya. Mukaku memerah...

"Inilah kenapa, aku jatuh cinta, padamu!" seruku. Mukaku sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Arrgh memalukan!

Selagi kau terkejut ekspresi wajahmu pun berubah menjadi merah. Caramu menyembunyikan kalau kau malu sungguh tak pernah berubah bukan, heh... Tapi aku baru menyadari bahwa aku juga menyukai sikapmu yang seperti itu...

"Lama sekali bagimu untuk mengatakan itu!" serunya sambil mencubit pipiku. Hey, tunggu, berhentilah mencubitku!

* * *

**-End-**


End file.
